Gateway to Death
by Eshpe
Summary: No one knew what happen, Just that people would die and get right back up with a uncontrolable hunger. What's gonna happen now that everyone is trying to survive this new world? Bad summary. Relationships: Brittana, Calzona, Slexie, Rizzles (and more ships) Multi Crossover: Glee,Greys Anatomy,Rizzoli&Isles. AU!


**This is a Multi Fanfiction Mainly because i love all these TvShows. :) So i hope you guys enjoy heres the first chapter.**

**Rated M: Language, Sexual may not come till later chapters (Not sure if it will but ill think about it. I might not be so great in that type of writing.) Killings and Death (Zombies of course and Possible Characters death but who? :O )**

**TV shows: Glee, Grey's Anatomy, Rizzoli and Isles. (Thinking bout Chicago fire)**

**Relationships: Santana/Brittany, Callie/Arizona, Mark/Lexie, Jane/Maura. (Yes a lot of Les-couples My favorite ships. Ideas on any you guys would like?)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Characters and The shows they come form. Just the story line is my creative weird ideas! Also the horrible spelling! I do not have a BETA. Please bear with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Owed?**

* * *

"You better back off..." Santana glared at the tall man who stood infront of her.

"Oh yeah, what ya going to do if i don't?" He took a step closer with a taunting smile.

"I'll fucking kick you're ass, creep." Santana lifted her arms and shoved him causing him to stumble back words.

"Fuckin' bitch!" He shouted as he quickly moved towards her raising his open palmed hand to smack her across the face.

"Abe! Stop!" Matt cought his hand only to have the tall man jerk back and push him to the ground.

"This bitch is going to get what she deserves! She thinks she can stay with us and not put out? Fuck that!" Abe Looks back To Santana who kept her glare on it.

"Screw you _Abraham_." Santana glared at him.

"Pleasure." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him earning a punch to the face he released her.

Santana slightly winced at the pain in her hand as she shook it off abit before clenching her hands into a fist again.

"Fucking bit..." He was cut off by a large man steping between them.

"Back off Abe." The man glared at him, giving him a look.

"Seriously Nick?!" Abe rubed the side of his cheek looking from the Large man and The Latina breathing heavily behind him and glaring."Fuck sakes!" He turned and walked away just as Matt was getting up he bumped shoulders with him making Matt slightly stumble.

"You alright santana?" Matt asked walking over to her.

"Yea-"

"Matt." Nick cut hero off giving him a look, speaking with his eyes. He left the room once Matt nodded.

"What the hell, Matt..."

"I'm sorry." He frowned as he stood infront of her. "Look, You need to leave... You need to leave tonight... " He spoke softly.

"What?"

"Take Sugar and Jake with you... He's not in on it.. I can't stop them Santana... Nick already warned me... Try and talk you int-" He stoped hearing foot steps near the door leaning closer he whispered. "Even if you guys say No-"

"I get it..." Santana told him softly as she pulled him into a hug when he teared up.

"I'm so sorry... Just...Find you're family okay?"

"Come with us Matt..." Santana looked at him. "You're better then them... you don't need them."

"I can't there my brothers. You need to go okay..." He places his hand on her cheek, looking at her. "Theres a bag outside in the dead rose bush Take that and go i could only get you a gun a little bandages and a bottle of water and Some cereal bars. I wish i could give you more but they'll know its missing.. "

"Matt, please come wit-"

"MATT GET IN HERE!" Some yelled from the other room in the house.

"I can't, Look Sugar and Jake are in their room. Get out from the window. Get out quick." Matt sighed softly as he pulled her into a hug. "I know you're family are still alive, Please go i don't want them to hurt you. Go.." Matt stepped back as Santana gave a nod he headed out of the room.

Santana took a deep breath and shook her head slowly as she looked around the room she was in quickly going to the closet pulling out some clothes and slowly heading to the door as she checked the hall way watching as Matt slowly stepped down the steps. She made sure the coast was clear as she headed down the hall towards the bedroom. Seeing two body's laying on the bed. Santana walked inside and locked the door behind her.

"Jake, Sugar."

Jake stirred a little his arms we're wrapped around Sugars waist he was spooning her from behind. Sugar stirred a little her hand over Jakes that was on her belly.

"Santana?" Jake spoke softly.

"We need to get out of here. all of us now." Santana told him putting on one of the jackets on the floor she stuffs the clothes she had brought into one of the bags laying by the floor.

"What's going on? Are there walkers?" Jake was quickly sitting up.

"Shhh.. " Santana covers his mouth cutting him off. "Put these on, help her. Grab you're stuff. We need to get out of here now, Don't Make a sound." She stares at him, He gives her a nod.

Jake quickly works on waking up Sugar covering her mouth and hushing her telling her we need to leave and to be quiet. Helping her into One of the jackets before putting one on himself.

Santana walks over towards the window and works on opening it. Wincing from the pain that was throbbing in her shoulder as she did.

"Jake..." Santana whispered looked to him seeing him help Sugar up on the bed. Sugar looked at her terrifed as Santana just gave her a Small reassuring smile she looked back to jake. "Grab the chair." Jake nodded as he walked to the corner of the room to grab the wooden chair. Jake putthe chair down and goes and helps santana open up the window once they opened it. Santana threw the bags out and grabed the chair tossing it out too.

"Okay, Jake you fir-"

"GET THE FUCK DOWNSTAIRS MATT! AND SHUT UP!" Someone yelled out.

"ABE C'MON! SHE SAVED MY LIFE AT WORK REMEMBER? SHE HAS A FAMILY! DON'T DO THIS TO HER!" Matt yelled back begging.

"GET THE FUCK DOWNSTAIRS!" Abe ignored him as footsteps could be heard coming the stairs.

"what the fuck?" Jake and sugar looked at Santana.

"Jake go down first.. I'll help Sugar down to you." Santana hurried him as Jake quickly nodded he moved to the window.

Lowering himself down holding the ledge of the window with his hands so he was hanging down and closer to the ground he droped down and looked up.

"Sugar, I'm gonna help you down and Jakes gonna grab you okay..."

"Santana..."

"It'll be okay. Cmon."

Santana grabed her arm as she winced she helped sugar out of the window holding onto her as she hanged abit Jake grabed ahold of her legs.

"I got her." Jake caled out as softly as he could as Santana smiled at Sugar softly and let her go. Jake quickly cought her, helping her stand. Santana took a deep breath rubbing her shoulder she looked back towards the door hearing footsteps in the hall and a loud banging sound of a door being thrown open, looking around the room she quickly grabbed somthing off the the floor near a desk before hurrying back to the window.

"Where the fuck is she?!"

"Check the other room. Tie up Jake he's gonna get in our way, bro." Another man spoke up.

Sugar looked up at Santana, Jake quickly held his hands up.

"C'mon I got ya." Jake spoke out as quiet as he could.

Santana Looked back at the door as she heard someone trying to open it then a slam against it. She quickly moved herself out of the window same way as Jake did holding onto the ledge as she hung herself over it. The door Slammed open as Abe and another guy stepped through Nick standing by the door as They both quickly looked around and hurried to the room.

"They're GETTING AWAY!" Abe yelled as both men tryed to grab ahold of Santana's hands.

"Fuck you!" Santana Yelled at them as she let go only to get cought by one of there hands. Jake quickly grabbed ahold of santans legs and pulled on her as the guys tryed to pull her up.

"Trey Get out there and grab her hurry up!" Footsteps could be heard as Abe looked down at Santana with a Smirk."I'm going to kill you're friends and have my fun with you."

Santana looked at him as she tryed to jerk her hands from him.

"LET HER THE FUCK GO!" Jake yelled at them.

"YOU'RE DEAD TOUGH GUY." Abe smirked down at him.

"Hey Abe. SCREW YOU." Santana reached into her pocket holding a pen as she stabbed it through Abes arm. Getting him to release her she feel back against Jake. Both falling to the floor and quickly standing.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! FUCKING CUNT! ARUGHHHHH." He held his arm grabing the pen sticking out of his arm.

"Fuck you!" Sugar screamed out at the man.

"Lets go!" Santana demanded as she stood up with Jake. "You alright?" She asked him earning herself a nod.

Santana walked over to the Chair as she started to slam it against the ground as hard as she could. Jake watched as she tryed to pull the Wood of the legs off it. Quickly moving to help her.

"Take these, Protect you'reselfs. I'll meet you both near the road. I need to grab somthing. Go now." Santana handded him the Soild wood legs of the chair to use them as a makeshift bat.

"Where the hell are you gonna go?" Jake asked her throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"I needa get somthing just go." Santana urged him grabing Sugars arm and pushing her towards Jake. "Now."

They could hear the door being slammed shut.

"TREY DON'T HURT HER! FUCKS SAKES!" Matt could be heard yelling.

"Back off Matt. Whos fucking side are you on? We're fucking family so back the fuck off!" Trey held a shot gun as they quickly we're rushing to the other side of the house. Mat frowned his hands in a fist.

"GET THAT BITCH!" Abe yelled in pain from the window, holding his arms as he quickly went to head downstairs.

Santana watched as Jake headed with Sugar past some trees surrounding the outter lair of the house. Santana looked around quickly before running towards the rose Bush. Seeing the gave just under it she quickly picked it up and steped back.

"Move and i'll shoot you're fucking brains out!" Trey yelled at her as he aimed at her. Matt right behind him.

"Trey Come on, You can't do that to her!"

"Shut up Matt. Grab her and take her back inside."

"Try C'mon Please man..."

"Grab her...NOW!"

"I'm sorry... " Matt frowns looking at him then to Santana as he steps towards her.

"Matt.. please..." Santana pleads looking at her friend.

"I'm sorry..." He looks at her, his eyes looked somewhat glassy like he was going to cry.

"Come on!" Trey looks at him. "Before those things come out."

Santana steps back as Matt looks like hes reaching out to her. Matt quickly moves his hands to his pants and pulls out the gun he had turning around to face Trey, Staying infront of Santana.

"I ca-cant let you do that..."

"Fucking kidding me?! going to turn on you're own BROTHERS!?" Trey shouts at him keeping the shotgun pointed at them, eyes wide open supprised.

Abe holding his arm hurryed behind Trey with Nick next to him.

"What the fuck are you doing MATT?!" Abe glared at his brother.

"Matt put the damn gun down." Nick steped next to Trey his hand on his own gun.

"No, i-i..." Matt kept his gun aimed.

"You MOTHERFUCKER!" Abe shouted as he steped on the otherside of Trey.

"SHE'S MY FRIEND! She saved my fucking life!"

"Put the gun down now." Nick spoke calmly.

"Please... Nick... I'm not going to let this happen to her for fucks sake..."

"This bitch owe's us, We protected her and those other bitches! She can put out." Abe snarled.

"You wouldn't dare shoot us."

"No he won't..." Santana spoke from behind Matt. "But i will." She quickly held up the gun she had grabed from the bag facing it at Trey.

"What the fuck!" Trey spat out.

"You gave her a fucking gun!" Abe steped slightly towards them.

"I...i cant let this happen to her." Matt kept pointing the gun at his brothers his hands slightly shaking.

"Look we can talk this all out." Nick told him.

"Like we believe there is going to be any talking.." Santana glared at them.

"I'm sorry..." Matt told his brothers as he stepped back, making Santana stepped out from behind him to the side to get a better aim and step back with him.

"FUCK YOU! YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO JUST LET YOU GO? AFTER YOU BETRAYED US!"

"You guys betrayed me once by doing this.." Matt stepped back again.

"FUCK THIS!" Trey cocked his gun.

"DON'T!" Nick yelled.

Within Seconds Trey got ready to shoot only to be pushed to the side causing him to aim away from Matt and to the side. The Blast from the shot gun caused a Echo around the Area. Santana droped to the ground wincing and holding her side. Nick had tackled down Trey into Abe making them all go to the floor as Nick fought for the shotgun Shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HES OUR FUCKING BROTHER! MOTHER FUCKER!" He jerked the gun from him dropping it to the side and punched him.

Quickly Matt grabed Santanas arm pulling Santana to him. Holding her side as she cursed in spanish. Matt quckily lead Santana away as fast as he could.

"MATT!" Abe Shouted as he watched them trying to stand up, looking down at Nick as he kept punching Trey he quickly pushed him off with his good hand. " There getting away!"

* * *

"Alex, Frost you guys watch the door. Callie, Mark go to the Pharmacy and see what you can grab... And you two, " She looked at Quinn and Mike."Grab what's good and lets get the hell out of here." Everyone nodded. "Alex may have cleared this place but Still watch you're backs alright?" Everyone nodded again as the Alex and Frost stood by the door, the other 4 headed inside with Jane Splitting up once holding large duffle bags.

Quinn walked beside Mike, both holding a gun tightly as they both looked around walking down an Isle. Knocked down Items scattered the floor broken glass from some food products. The stench of some sort of Rott filled the air. Quinn stopped as she bended down spotting some cans on the shelf.

"Fruits." Quinn smiled softly as she grabed the few cans that was left.

"Heh, Rachel will love that." Mike spoke softly as he looked at the Shelf on the other side reaching out. "Got some Corn here."

They both started to put what Can goods they could find from the practiclly empty shelfs. Jane walked down another isle Looking around and grabing stuff she saw that was good. Mark and Callie looked around behind the Pharmacys counter sighing softly seeing it Trashed as they we're kicking some empty bottles and boxes to the side.

"Doesn't look like anything here is left." Callie sighed.

"Yep." Mark reached out Patting her shoulder as he moved to some shelves looking around. throwing the trash to the floor he picked upsome tablet packets. "Allergy Tablets." He put it in his bag as he continued looking.

"You think we'll be in Ohio by tomorrow?" Calliope asked, hearing a bottle rattle she leaned down and picked up the bottle looking at the label as she attempted to open it. "Ibprophen."

"I think we can, " Mark opened the shelves seeing some pill bottles that we're empty and scattered pulling out the empty ones and tossing em to the side as he looked for one with some in it finding a bottle half full of pills. "JACKPOT! Oxy."

"They're going to be happy." Callie looked at the bottle in marks hand with a slight smile before looking around again.

"Yeahh." Mark put the pills his pocket. "Lets keep it to ourselves." He looked at Callie as she looked back at him giving him a look."We'll tell Arizona and Miranda, Since there head medical."

Callie gave a nod Mark nodded back before they went back to looking.

It didn't take long for everyone to head out. Bags filled with the food that we're still good that they could find and a small bag filled with Diffrent pills that were left. Putting the bags in one of the Two car's they had they quickly.

"I find it odd that theres not as much Dead here." Jane spoke out looking to everyone as she closed the trunk.

"Yeah, lets just head back. We've got what we need don't think we should push our luck." Callie told her as she looked around the abandon area before opening the passenger seat sitting in side as Mark sat in the Drivers seat.

"We'll take the same Route, Keep an eye out yeah?" Jane told them as she got into the drivers seat in the other car. Frost sittin in the passenger.

Mike and Quinn headed inside the back of Mark's car as, Alex headed in the back of Jane's. Mark Quickly drove off to head onto the main road as Jane followed them.

* * *

"St...Stop..Stop please..." Santana begged as Matt looked behind them then to Santana who he was holding up as he stoped rushing more into the forest he brought her over to the nearest tree to let her lean against it.

"Shit...Shit..." Matt frowned looking down to Santana who held her side.

"I'm...Fine.." Santana winced as shelooked down at herself. "I'm fine..." She started to tear up abit.

"I'm so sorry. " Matt steped forward as he looked down at the wound.

"It's oka-okay." She slowly started to take off her jacket. "I think it's only a Gr-Graze.."

"We need to stop the bleeding." Matt moved forward helping her take off the jacket. Once he did he grabed ahold of the bag they had as he started digging into it. "Lift up you're shirt."

Without questioning him, Santana started to do as she was told as she winced in pain from moving. Matt pulled out half roll of Tape and a few bandages. Matt looked at the wound when she lifted the shirt she looked down at herself and frowned leaning her head back against the tree.

"Fuck it hurts."

"I'll patch it up and we'll get to the other two and find some stuff to help you." Matt told her as he kneeled down looking at her side blood flowing from the small holes and ripped skin."Looks like a only a Graze. but you still got some of the shotgun pellets in you." He folded the bandge abit as he placed it over the wound."

"shi-IT!" Santana took a deep shakey breath feeling Matt start to tape over the wound.

"This is my fault.. I'm gonna get you some help okay?" Matt stood up and grabed her jacket as he helped her put it on."We need to find the others."

"There on the road, waiting." She told him as he put the stuff back in the bag and shrugged it on his shoulder before wrapping his arm under her arm pits around her back.

"Okay lets go, with all that noise back there... the things are proberly heading there now."

Santana gave a small nod as she winced when they started walking again.

* * *

Jake and Sugar stood on the side of the road, Jake holding tightly on the soild peice of the wooden chairs leg. His other arm around Sugars waist as she leaned into him a bit.

"We should go back... you heard the gunshot..."

"She'll be fine, she said she was going to meet us. I think she's fine." Jake gritted his teeth as he kissed the top of her head. "Santana's unstoppable, She protected us this far. She wont give up now. She's fine." Jake tried to get her to believe it, though more so himself.

"I know but...Maybe we should go b-"

"Hey!" Matt called out as he held Santana to past some trees to the side of the road to them.

"Santana!" Sugar gasped as she pulled away from Jake and headed over towards the two. "Was she shot!"

"I'm fine, keep-keep you're voices down."

"This is all you're fault!" Jake quickly grabbed Matts free arm clenching his fist.

"Jake stop! He helped me... He warned us." Santana frowned as she lifted her hand up to grab ahold of him.

"I did.. I didn't want want them hurting any of you..." Matt looked at Jake who glared at him."Look, We need to find someplace before the Sun goes down before those things come out or my Bro...they do to..." Matt sighed and looked at Santana. "We need take care of her wound better..."

Jake glared at him and looked at Santana as he attempted to pick her up. Santana pushed him away abit.

"Stop lets hurry we need to get out of here. I can walk still it's not-not that bad." Santana told him as Jake shook his head grabbing her arm to put it over his shoulder so she could walk better.

"I think theres a town up ahead lets stay near the tree line. " He looks back at Matt. " Watch the trees as we walk. Sugar watch the other side and Ill look back every now and then. Let hurry up we might be able to find someplace."

Matt nods as he stood on inner side between them and the trees, Sugar stayed on the other side as Jake held Santana close to him as they kept walking glancing back every so often.

* * *

**a/n: What'd you think? I don't wanna be one of those aurthors that keep asking for Reviews but it would be nice to get thoughts and what not**

**I have other stories i know they haven't been written in a while but please be patience I'm trying i just really wanted to post this up. Other stories we're not forgotten sorry I'll get a chapter up for them when i can. Kinda have a block.**

**Hope you guys like this story Just let me know thoughts, Ideas and what not :) Thank you for reading!**

**Spelling Mistakes are my own.**


End file.
